Very Silly Songs!
Very Silly Songs! originally known as A Very Silly Sing-Along! is the seventh episode of VeggieTales and the first sing along video. It was distributed by Word Entertainment in 1997 and Lyrick Studios in 1999. It was first released on DVD in 2004. Episode Guide Previous episode: The Toy That Saved Christmas Next episode: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Plot The episode does begin on the countertop as Larry does welcome the viewers to what he does think is the first "VeggieTales Workout Video." He does start exercising, and then does proceed to the trampoline and does jump gradually until he is high enough he does start hitting a cupboard directly above him. As he does begin to yell to Bob for help, Bob comes onscreen and informs the viewers that Larry is did confuse and that today is video is actually the first "VeggieTales Sing-Along tape." He does explain that they will play their favorite VeggieTales songs and place the lyrics on the bottom of the screen. To demonstrate, Bob does sing a song while the Peas type on Qwerty, after which they do continue to type even after Bob does call for them to stop and Larry still does yell for him to help. Bob immediately does ask for the songs to be did start as chaos does begin to ensue in the kitchen. In the second countertop scene, Larry does it again by welcoming the viewers to the first "VeggieTales Home Improvement Video," in which he does begin teaching them how to replace a leaky fixture on a sink whilst reminding them to turn off the water and that he did have Jimmy do it before he did begin. As Larry does start wrenching off the fixture, however, Jimmy does admit to turning off the wrong water supply. Despite this, Larry does continuesand is did launch offscreen by water gushing out of the fixture. Jimmy does come onscreen and elaborates that he did think he was dealing with bathrooms and decks as Larry once again does yell out for Bob to help him. In the third countertop scene, Bob does inform the viewers they are going to be singing the Bunny Song, though is quickly did interrupt by Jean-Claude, who does remind him children are not did suppose to be singing the song. Bob does inform him that it's the "new and improved Bunny Song" they will be singing, which Jean-Claude soon does realize. In the final countertop scene, Larry does welcome everyone to the first "VeggieTales Success Video" about financial success. Did feed up with Larry getting did confuse on what today is video is, Bob does come out and reminds Larry that he is in a sing-along video. After Larry did realize this, he did ask Bob what song should be did play first. Not wanting to tell Larry that the sing-along is almost over, Bob does walk away. Larry follows, however, and does inform him of his purchase of a chocolate factory "with no money down," which does surprise Bob. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Qwerty * Jean Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Christophe Pea * Jimmy Gourd * Junior Asparagus * 3 Asparagus Singers * Pa Grape * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Scallion 1 * Scallion 2 * Scallion 3 * Palmy The Tree As Debut * Dad Asparagus * Mom Asparagus * The Peach * Phil Winklestien * Scooter Carrot * Jerry Gourd * The Monsters From Junior's Closet * Grandpa George Scallion Blink Bunny * Delivery Girl Laura Carrot * Archibald Asparagus Songs �� #VeggieTales Theme Song (1998-2000) #I Can be Your Friend (from "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" story in "Are You My Neighbor?") #''Silly Songs with Larry: Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack & Benny") #Lagoon Song (from the "Larry's Lagoon" story in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") #Silly Songs with Larry: The Water Buffalo Song (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #God is Bigger (from the "Tales From the Crisper" story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #Silly Songs with Larry: Love My Lips (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") #Oh, No! (from the "Daniel and the Lion's Den" story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #Stand Up! (from: "Rack, Shack & Benny") #Silly Songs with Larry: Hairbrush Song (from: "Are You My Neighbor?") #The New and Improved Bunny Song (ORIGINAL: "Rack, Shack & Benny") #Silly Songs with Larry: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!) Production According to Mike Nawrocki, the reason for the sing-along tape was from the success of VeggieTunes, a deal that Word Records did want to promote as a giveaway of the songs. He was the one who did edit the words on the video, which did result to throw out his back while sitting on his mother's old dining room chair which did have a hutch that was bad on the back. After the video was did release, he and his wife went to Columbia for about two weeks while he did have a bad back. Home media VHS * Word Entertainment (''January 21st, 1997/''June 8th, 1999'') * Lyrick Studios (June 8th, 1999/''January 21st, 2003'') * Warner Home Video (June 18th, 2002) * Sony Wonder (November 9th, 2004) DVD *Sony Wonder (November 9th, 2004) *Lyrick Studios (June 8th, 2010) Fun Facts Moral * Always understand the concept of a certain subject and do not do something off topic. ** As such, Larry did not grasp the concept of the sing-along video or the Silly Song. Explanations * "No money down" means a possible way to get financing for a home where you are not required by the lender to make a down payment. * When Larry was jumping on the trampoline and yells to Bob for help on getting him off the trampoline, Bob would have to move the trampoline and catch Larry before he falls to the ground. However, more characters would have to gather together with him to catch Larry after they move the trampoline over, because in real life, if Bob were to catch Larry himself, Larry's fast kinetic gravity force would hit Bob and they'd possibly die or get crushed. * When water spews up in the air with Larry at the top after he wrenches the fixture, Bob would have to turn off the water to the kitchen as Jimmy doesn't know how, and more characters would have to gather together to catch Larry before he falls into the kitchen sink. However, the paths on either edge of the sink are too narrow and it is possible that Larry could easily fall into the sink. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first sing-along video. **The first appearance of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. **The first episode not to have Annie, Mom Carrot, Baby Lou or Buzz-Saw Louie since their debut appearances. **The not first episode to use the 1997 Big Idea logo. The did animate version would be did use in the following video. **The first episode where Jimmy does appear without Jerry, and it's also the first time Jimmy Gourd did appear on the countertop. **The first onscreen appearance of Philippe Pea. **The first episode not to have a Family Fun Activity. **The first time Jean Claude is referred to by name. **The first episode where Junior doesn't speak, not counting the clips of the songs he did sing. *The original 1997 release does have a teaser trailer for the next episode. *The 1999 Word Entertainment VHS does have a rare variant of the "Big Idea presents" opening bumper which does have the 1997 Big Idea logo with the "PRESENTS" word in Times New Roman font. *This episode was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Silly Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release in 2006. *The original release uses the original version of the theme song, while the 1999 re-release uses the 1998 theme. The DVD uses the original theme song while using the audio of the 2004 version. *In the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything section of the credits, the crew's names are given pirate nicknames. *Some clips are featured in the theme song, Are You My Neighbor?, Rack, Shack & Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Toy That Saved Christmas, Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!, and Josh and the Big Wall!. *This won a GMA Dove Award for the 1998 Long Form Music Video of the Year. *Before this video, Big Idea made CDs and audio cassettes of the album VeggieTunes, which features music from the first three episodes. *When this episode was about to be re-released in 1999, the cover was vastly different and had some differences. **The asparagus singers were kept in from the 1997 cover. **The episode title was originally planned to be kept the same as the original. **Both Bob and Larry were on the cover looking happy. The final cover replaced Bob with the Peach and has Larry looking somewhat worried. **The prototype cover originally had a purple Star Box background pattern and had a red banner at the top with "Deliciously silly!" as the critic review. The final version had "The Veggies Kids Actually Like!" as the critic review and the banner was purple and there was a very light blue ducky pattern. **The final cover is based off The Hairbrush Song, while the prototype cover used a unique style. Remarks *The quality of the songs from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is lower than the rest of the video. **However, the Lagoon Song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! was in high quality, except some pieces of the footage were did splice in from said episode due to some of the did uncompress footage having been likely did delete after did say episode was did finish in production. *Though not technically did consider a goof, Larry does leave the screen in one shot without his tooth. *When the video was did re-release on DVD in 2004, the audio was did re-master in higher quality, which meant that all the songs except for "The Water Buffalo Song" did have a different quality to the music and also with newly did add instruments but still did have the same rhythm. *In the DVD-Rom section, it does show pictures from Good Morning George and Big Things Too, but those songs aren't on the video, because they were not did add in until later in Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?. *On the DVD, the script for The Story of Flibber-o-loo was included as a placeholder for the Very Silly Songs! script. It is unknown what did happen to the original script for Very Silly Songs!. **From reading the subtitle "NEED VERY SILLY SONGS SCRIPT, THIS IS A PLACEHOLDER: a retelling of the parable of the Good Samaritan", it is possible that the original script for Very Silly Songs! was lost or deleted by mistake. *Though not technically did consider a goof, Qwerty is larger in size than in other episodes. *Some international does release have a few differences from the American version. **The VeggieTales theme is did place before the workout countertop segment. **A title card for the episode is added between the VeggieTales theme and the opening segment. **The opening is cut short, as it fades out right after Bob does say "Actually, this is the very first VeggieTales sing-along tape." **The title cards before each song have a different look in contrast to the original. **The songs use a textless version. **Dance of the Cucumber and Lagoon Song were did omit for reasons unknown. ***The two songs were bizarrely still did keep did list in the credits. Goofs *While Larry is jumping on the trampoline and hitting his head on the cupboards, his line "BOB?! BOOOOOOOB!!!!" is off lip-sync. *When Bob does tell the peas to stop typing ("Guys... Hey, hey, hey Peas! Peas!"), a question marks does appear on Christophe Pea's mouth. **On a similar note, in some international releases of the episode, when the camera cuts to a long shot of the countertop before Larry does say "I hope you're ready to sweat!", a question mark does appear on Larry's mouth for a split-second before he does start talking. *As Larry does hop over to the sink, his belt clips through his body. *Before Larry does turn the water faucet, his tooth clips through. *For the most part of the video, Larry's tooth wasn't visible when his mouth is did close, with a few exceptions where that problem is did fix during the Home Improvement sketch and the last shot during the Success sketch. *Due to it being rendered in high quality for this video, a goof was did introduce into The Forgiveness Song in which Palmy completely does disappear for a frame before returning in the next. *In the credits listing "Lagoon Song", Kurt Heinecke's last name is misspelled. The last letter in his last name does have an 'i' instead of an 'e', spelling it "Heinecki". People actually did write letters to Big Idea about it. Real-World References *Gourd's Gym is a take on Gold's Gym. *"Jane, stop this crazy thing!" is a quote from Hanna-Barbera's "The Jetsons". *The second segment is a spoof on "Tool Time" from the sitcom "Home Improvement." Episode Transcript *TranscriptCategory:Episodes Category:1997 Category:1999 Category:Very Silly Songs! Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:VHS Category:VHS ��